A Christmas Carol
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Its been five years but Hiei is still bitter about what happened that Christmas day. Will a plan to bring back his Christmas spirit work or will it destroy him? Find out! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**Disclaimer: **

I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho **or any of the characters or anything related to the anime/manga that is mentioned in this fic. I am not making a profit from using it in this fic, its just for fun.

I do not own '**A Christmas Carol**'. I'm not making a profit from using it in this story. I'm just using the idea of that fablous story in this fan fic and just for enjoyment.

**Warnings:**OOC (a little), spoilers from manga/anime, mild language, a little violence, and mild lime

**A/N: **Merry Christmas to all of you! ^_^ I've been trying to work on some holiday fics before the holidays but it hasn't been working out too well. However, I did get a review asking to make another Christmas story based off a popular Christmas story/movie. This isn't the one that they suggested however, I had a dream last night of how to make this. So I made this story today...trying to make it before midnight. I made it! I started at 7:30ish. Took a half an hour break from 9-9:30 and just finished at 11:10. So two hours and 10 minutes it took me to write this and with out this a/n and the disclaimer and warning it was 19 pages long. So this is a very long story. I worked very hard on it and I really would like to thank: Aieka for giving me the push to make another Christmas story ^_^.

Now I hope you guys enjoy this and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!

Oh and make sure to read the end notes because I have a few things I need to say and you will have to read the story to understand them...okay enjoy!

* * *

**A Christmas Carol**

It was a bitter cold night. The snow fell softly and began to stick to the ground. It was cold enough where one needed the full outfit of a hat, scarf, and gloves. It was a beautiful night and perfect for a Christmas Eve. People where busy getting the last minute items and everyone was full of the spirit of the season.

Well not everyone was full of the spirit. In a small office located in down town of the city was a man who was bitter all year long, however was even more so around this time of the year. He sat in his one room building at his big desk.

The man was short, which the big desk didn't help with his height issues. He had hair that defied gravity or so it seemed; with a white sunburst shape above his bangs. He wore a white scarf and a long black robe covering his entire body. His piercing red eyes glared daggers at the paper work that was in front of him. He let out a sigh and stamped a big "NO" on the paper, denying that particular demon entrance into the human world.

Another person was in this small room, whether he liked it or not; which mostly he did not. He was sitting at a smaller desk in the same room and seemed too big for the desk. He had orange hair that was styled in a loosely Elvis style. He wore a light blue button down shirt with brown slacks. His brown eyes seemed tired as he looked over some of the last pieces of an approved demon's paper work. He let out a sigh and rubbed forehead as if trying to comfort a headache.

"Done." came a deep voice from the taller young man.

This caused the shorter man to look up from his work.

"No you're not." He grunted, looking over at the small pile of papers he had 'approved' already.

"But its Christmas Eve." whined the orange hair young man.

"So?" asked the shorter man with a raised eye brow, stamping another demon's paper with "APPROVED" on it.

"So? So I should leave early. I mean it's only 15 minutes early." The young man said with pleading eyes.

"You work until your shift is done Kuwabara." the shorter man said with a huff before going back to the paper work.

"But Hiei..." whined Kuwabara.

"You're lucky you're married to my sister or I'd fire your ass..." grumbled Hiei as he stamped another paper.

Kuwabara let out a sigh but went back to his work.

The two went back to working in silence until 7:30 came around.

"Alright, I'm heading out." Kuwabara said, standing up and stretching.

He put the paper work away that he didn't finished in the desk drawer and headed towards the coat rack by the door.

"You know, you really should come over. You haven't even seen Yukki and Kuza since..." Kuwabara began but was cut off.

"Just go. And don't forget to come in tomorrow at 9am." Hiei growled out, stamping another paper.

"But Hiei!" Kuwabara began but got a piercing glare from his boss.

"Fine." Kuwabara sighed out as he put his hat and scarf on.

"But you are still invited over tonight..." he said before mumbling, "it would mean a lot to Yukina but no, you want to be an asshole about it."

He slammed the door behind him before he left.

Hiei rolled his eyes. He had heard what Kuwabara had said but didn't really care. He let out a sigh and went back to work. However, he didn't get too far before he was interrupted.

"Yo Hiei!"

Hiei looked up to see a young man with slicked back black hair. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with joy and a huge smile on his face. He wore a green jacket and was shaking off the snow, which had grown a bit heavy, off his hat. He shook his head as if he was a dog.

"Yusuke watch it!" came a giggle from next to him.

Next to him was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink dress under her light brown jacket. She was also smiling.

"So where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke said looking around the office.

"He left." Hiei said, ignoring the two.

"Oh..." Yusuke said, a bit sad before perking back up and walking up to the short demon.

"So how's it going with the paperwork and what not?" Yusuke asked looking over Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei growled before glaring up at the young man.

"I'd get a lot more done if I wasn't interrupted." he snorted.

"Oh, well, you should give it a rest. I mean its Christmas Eve!" Yusuke said with a laugh.

"So?" Hiei said, denying another demon.

"So? Come on, you've lived here in the human world long enough to know what Christmas Eve is." Yusuke laughed.

"I think he was being sarcastic." Keiko said.

She looked a bit worried.

"I know but still." Yusuke said looking down at his friend.

"Well, why don't you give it a rest and come over. We are having a party. Everyone will be there. I mean, you haven't really hung out with us since..." Yusuke began however Hiei let out a roar.

"I don't care about Christmas Eve and I don't want to party. Just let me be!" Hiei said, his body turning a bit red, as his eyes filled with flames.

Yusuke jumped back by his wife and held his hands up.

"Whoa whoa, okay. I was just saying. I guess I'll just let you be. But if you do change your mind you are more than welcomed to come over." Yusuke said with a huge grin before he and Keiko went back into the snowy night.

It was a little bit after 8 o'clock before Hiei left the office, locking the door as he went; and headed home. It wasn't a far walk to his small little house, which was lucky as the snow had gotten a bit deeper. He let out a sigh as he reached his house and opened it. Being that he was half an ice demon and half a fire demon he didn't need to wear any extra clothing to keep him warm.

He walked through his house until he reached his bed room. He instantly lite his fire place with just a flick of his wrist. He changed into just his boxers and crawled into his bed. He just wanted the day to be over with. He didn't want to deal with anyone and just wanted to get the holidays over with. He wasn't even hungry for the small roast his sister brought over earlier in the week for him to eat. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Hiei wasn't even asleep for an hour before he was woken up by a weird noise. He slowly stirred awake and looked around in his room, which was dark; his fire having died down. He found that weird as his flames usually last longer that it had. He sat up in his bed and with a flick of his wrist, re-lite the fire in the fire place.

However, he wasn't expecting to find someone sitting on the edge of his bed, sipping a cup of tea no less. It was rare if even ever that Hiei would be startled, however this was one of those rare moments that caused him to jump almost off his bed.

"G-GENKAI?" he was able to croak out.

The old woman gave him a smirk as she drank her see through cup of tea as she herself was see through.

"I'm not Chris Kringle that's for sure." she said with a snicker.

Hiei was able to calm down. He cleared his throat and gave the old 'dead' master a raised eye brow.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To the point, I like that." she said before finishing her tea before tossing it out into the darkness, it vanishing.

"I'm here to warn you that Koenma is sending you three spiritual beings to help you get some Christmas spirit." Genkai said with a serious look.

"Why?" Hiei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because if you continue to act the way you have these past five years then you might pull a Yusuke and end up in Spirit World earlier than expected." she said bluntly.

Hiei looked at her for a few moments before snorting.

"So what? Its not like it matters."

"And that is the reason why you are getting the 'Scrooge Treatment' as it were." she sighed.

Hiei tilted his head to the side.

"Scrooge?"

"You'll have to look it up after tonight. However, I don't have much time left. Koenma told me to at least warn you so you wouldn't fire any of your visitors tonight."

Hiei growled.

"He could save them from that just by leaving me alone."

"Well tough shit." Genkai said before slowly vanishing into the darkness.

"The first will come at 9 o'clock on the dot." she said before she completely vanished.

Hiei stared at the spot where the old master had been. He snorted before looking over to his clock. It was only 8:53. He let out a sigh before laying back down and deciding he would just try and sleep through the whole thing.

Unfortunately for him, his first visitor wouldn't let him be.

"WAKE UP!" came a girl's voice right by Hiei's ear.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up before landing back on his bed, his katanna in his hands; which had been hanging above his bed.

His katanna was pointed at a perky blue haired young lady who had a cute cat look on her face.

"Botan?!" Hiei growled.

"Bingo! I'm the first of three to teach you the meaning of Christmas and get back your Christmas spirit!" she sad, taking a step back and away from that sharp object that was close to her neck.

Hiei didn't know if he should cut her in half anyway or just set her on fire. However before he could really decide Botan took out her oar.

"So let's go!" she said in her cheery voice.

"Where?" Hiei asked putting down his katanna, even tho he really didn't want to.

"Back to Christmas Past silly." she giggled.

"Haven't you ever seen "A Christmas Carol"?" she asked.

Hiei just looked at her. That was all the answer she really needed.

"You should look that up after tonight." she said with a nod.

"I don't really care. I just want to be left alone." he groaned.

Botan shook her head.

"No that won't do. Now let's go!" she said before grabbing Hiei's hand and pulling on the back of her oar.

Before Hiei could do or say anything, she shot off into the sky. They were above the human city and into the snow that was still falling.

"Where are we going?" Hiei asked as he held on to the oar.

"I already told you." she said before opening what looked to be a black hole in front of them. "Christmas Past!"

She flew into the black hole and came out into what looked to be the demon world. Hiei looked down at the landscape that he hadn't seen in a little over five years.

"Where did you take me." he growled.

"You'll see." she said with a wink before heading towards a tall tower that was fimilar to both of them.

"I don't want to be here." he snarled.

However he knew there was no where for him to go as they were high in the sky.

"Oh just relax." she scolded before bringing them both down but into the tower.

They landed in a room that was simple yet at the same time had equipment that looked like a mad scientist would use.

There in the room was also what looked to be a big plush chair that looked so comfy that you could sleep in it forever. However there was a person already in it. It was woman whose face was half beautiful and the other half a bit distorted. She sat in her comfy chair looking a bit down.

Hiei looked at her long and with a stern face.

"Don't worry, she can't see us, since we are only watching something that has already happened." Botan said, calming Hiei's nerves just a bit.

Before Hiei could say anything, the door to the room busted open and in walked Hiei.

"Hiei..." said the lady, her voice sweet.

"They were manufactured memories." Hiei said with a stern look on his face.

The lady blinked at him.

"All done with very simple hypnois. Countless false images implanted in your brain. You've been programmed to have them flood your mind any time you felt the urge to harm or kill Chikou." the past Hiei said.

The Hiei with Botan continued to watch with clentched fists.

"A defense system to prevent you from taking revenge. One I'm going to free you from. He also assumed inner conflict would paralyze you forever, which left him complacent...and unprepared." Hiei said before snapping his fingers.

Two demons brought in a large blob of a man. He was an old man or rather looked like a man. He was completely naked and had creatures and some plants poking out all over his body. The man looked terrifed and filled with pain. The two demons that brought the man in left after placing him next to Hiei.

Hiei glanced up at the man.

"Right?" he said.

"Spare me...I beg you!" the man whimpered, sweat pouring down his body as he couldn't move.

"Please, please! I'll do anything!" he plead.

Hiei took out his katanna.

"You'll be begging for death soon enough." he said in an eerily calm and cheery voice; very unlike the fire demon.

He poked the man with his sword, causing the man to scream out in pain. After removing the katanna, the wound instantly healed up, not a drop of blood even falling out of his body.

"This rare paristie, the "Pseudocreature" merges with its host on a cellular level, instinctivley repairing any damage done to the host's body. I believe that unless the host's brain is destroyed, it will remain in a half alive state for a long, long time." Hiei said looking up at the man.

He turned to look at the woman in front of him. She looked at him with a look that showed how touched she was by what the fire demon was giving her, not to mention love lingering within her eyes as well.

"Multilate him however you see fit. And if you ever tire of it, kill him." he added.

She continued to look at the fire demon.

"Happy Birthday." he said with a smile that he only showed her.

Botan looked a bit creeped out but still found the scene very sweet.

"I didn't know Mukuro's birthday was on Christmas." she said.

"And that was sweet." she added.

Hiei just watched the rest of the scene as he had gotten a kiss from the woman he had loved and who had loved him back.

However, soon the scene faded and there in front of him was a different scene. Here they were still in the tower however Hiei was sitting on the big comfy chair with Mukuro. He was holding her in his arms and both of their eyes were closed.

Botan gave a sigh filled with 'aww' in it. Hiei would have rolled his eyes at her if he wasn't looking at the scene in front of him.

"Happy birthday." whispered Hiei as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She opened her good eye and looked up at him.

"I wouldn't let any man touch me like this. Only you, only you I will let to touch me at all." she said, her voice so soft and so not like her that she looked so vulnerable and so innocent.

Hiei smiled so sweetly at her that it would make even Koenma sigh in delight.

"I want to be the only one to touch you like this." Hiei said before handing her a box.

She blinked at it with her good eye before looking at him. She then took the box out of his hand and opened it. On it was a tear shard. It was pure and round with small bits of black and red mixed in the pearl looking object. Hiei took out the ring and put it on her finger.

"I want you to be mine and only mine alone. I want to be the one to hold you and protect you. Forever." he whispered in her ear before nuzzling it with his nose.

She didn't know what to say so she leaned up and kissed him passionately with all her might.

Hiei kissed her back and began to push her back against the chair as he stroke her good cheek.

However, it was here the scene ended and a new scene came in front of the two.

Hiei glared harshly at Botan as the scene that he dreaded came in front of them.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" he growled.

Botan looked at him sadly.

"I don't control it. I just start it. It just goes however it feels like." she said with a sad look on her face.

Hiei was standing in front of the woman who was about to be his wife. Everyone was there even Koenma. They were standing there holding each other's hands. They were having the wedding outside, even tho it was snowing. It was the most beautiful Christmas wedding anyone would ever see in history.

"And do you take Hiei to be your husband," Koenma said, being the man to wed the two.

"To love and honor, through sickness and health, til death do you part."

There was a silence, too long of a silence. Hiei stared at the woman he loved, a bit confused as he saw her eyes turn dark.

"No...I can't." she said.

She looked at Hiei with hurt filled eyes.

"I'm too damaged." she whispered.

She was a strong woman. She never cared what anyone thought of her. Hiei never saw her like this and it scared him and nothing scared him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I can't go through with this. I just can't..." she said before taking off the ring Hiei had made out of his own tears just for her.

She gave it to him before turning around and leaving.

Hiei stared after her with disbeilef. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

The Hiei with Botan clentched his fists and felt his heart hurt ten times more. He still didn't know why she left him at the alter that day. Not to mention he hadn't heard from her since. She had locked her self with in the tower and had not come out since that day 5 years ago.

He could feel himself grow even more bitter every year since then. He had tried to reach her, even visit her however nothing worked. He had kept the ring just in case she came back however, he knew that she would never marry him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, trying to control his feelings.

Hiei opened his eyes and was about to beg Botan to take him back home, however when he opened his eyes, he was back in bed. There was no Botan and the fire had gone out again. He looked over at his clock and it was 10:40 pm.

"Botan?" he said, thinking maybe she was hiding from him.

However, he didn't hear nor sense anyone.

"That couldn't have been a dream...could it?" he said aloud.

He didn't know what to think nor do. He slowly laid back down, not sure what else to do. He stared up at his ceiling. He clentched his fist and held it above his heart.

"Why did she show me that?" he said aloud, letting out a sigh.

He closed his eyes and slowly he found himself nodding off to sleep.

It was about 11 o'clock on Christmas Eve and Hiei was back to sleep. However, he wasn't asleep too long as he was woken up again, but by someone else.

"Hey...Hiei...wakey wakey..." came a soft voice along with a poke to Hiei's cheek.

Hiei stirred a little bit and blinked open his eyes. A girl with short red hair and bright green eyes stared down into his own red eyes.

"Hi." she said with a grin and a giggle.

Hiei glared up at her.

"Hinageshi."

"So you do remember me!" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei said sitting up as she moved back to let him up.

"I'm here to show you Christmas Present, meaning what's happening right now on Christmas."

Hiei blinked at her and looked at the clock.

"But its not Christmas yet..." he said not sure what she was talking about.

"But it is...just follow me!" she said moving her hand and opening up a black hole in Hiei's room.

"I'm not going."

"But you have to!" Hinageshi said with wide eyes.

"No." he growled before laying back down and covering himself with his blanket.

Hinageshi put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"But you are gonna miss out on all the fun!" she said.

"Hn." was all that Hiei said.

She thought for a moment before getting an idea and snapping her fingers. She pulled the covers off the fire demon and grabbed him by his leg and pulled him into the hole.

Hiei was so much in shock that she did that, that he didn't know how to react, so before he could even do anything to her, he found that they were in front of Kuwabara's house.

Hinageshi let go of Hiei's leg.

"Here we are at the first stop!" she said with a wide grin.

Hiei stood up.

"Why are we here?" he growled

However he remembered something and his eyes widened.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!" he shouted, however when he looked down, he was dressed in his normal outfit of the long black robe and his black pants.

"What the..." he said looking at himself.

"Oh, Botan did that to you when she put you on the oar." she giggled.

Hiei couldn't understand how he didn't notice he had clothes on the whole time, especially since he did go back to sleep, but then again everything that had happened so far this night was werid.

Hinageshi giggled again before looking back at the appartement of Kuwabara.

"So let's go in!" she said before going through the door, not even opening it.

Hiei blinked at what just happened.

She stuck her head out of the door and tilted her head at him.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" she said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room.

Hiei couldn't understand how he was able to go through the door as he did.

"We are in spirit form." Hinageshi said, as if she could read the fire demon's mind.

"Oh and they can't see us either." she added before he could ask.

Hiei looked at her before looking around. It had been a while since he had come over to visit his sister and Kuwabara, not to mention his nephew and niece. Speaking of which, a little girl about 7 years old ran into the room. She had long orange hair that was curly. She had red eyes and was very beautiful, looking more like her mother. Hiei could have sworn, depsite the hair color; Yukki was a spiting image of her mother at her age.

Yukki was holding onto a doll with black hair and red eyes. Hiei looked at it. He had given it to her when she was first born. He couldn't believe she still had it.

Kuwabara had ran into the room, as if he was chasing and picked her up, causing the two of them to both laugh.

"GOTTCHA! Now, time to wash up!" he said as he carried the girl in one arm while he poked her nose.

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet." she pouted.

"Yukki listen to your dad." came a soft voice.

Hiei looked in the door way and saw his sister. She had her hair up in a bun and had a beautiful smile on her face. She was carrying a little boy in her arms, maybe about 3 years old. He had short seafoam colored hair, just like his mother. His eyes were deep brown and he had high cheek bones like his father, however his eyes were big like his mom's so it softened his features.

"But mama..." she pouted.

"Come on, don't you want to be ready for Santa? He can't come until you go to sleep." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Yukki thought about it for a moment before pretending to fall asleep in her dad's arms, even making a small cute snore sound.

Kuwabara chuckled as Yukina giggled at how cute their daughter is.

"That won't work, you have to clean up before you can do that." he said carrying his daughter back into the other room towards the bathroom.

"Awwww..." came from the girl before they all disappeared into the other room.

Hiei stood there for a moment before slowly following behind them. He watched as Yukki washed her face and brushed her teeth, never letting go of the dolly that Hiei had gotten her. Yukina laid Kazzu down in the cribe that was in her and Kuwabara's room before joining her husband in tucking their daughter into bed.

"Night daddy, mama, and good night Jagen..." Yukki said to her doll, kissing it on the forehead.

Kuwabara and Yukina kissed their daughter on her head and left the room.

"I wish Hiei would come this year..." Yukina said with a sad face.

"I tried, I really did...but he didn't want to. He wants me to come in at 9 am tomorrow." Kuwabara said with a sigh.

"But...it's Christmas..." Yukina said with a sad look.

"I know, but I'm already not Hiei's favorite person in the world...so I'm on thin ice." Kuwabara said with a sigh.

The two were both taking out the gifts out of the closet and putting it under the tree.

"Maybe you can bring the kids in tomorrow?" Kuwabara said.

"No...I don't want to bother you at work. You know how Yukki can get overly excited."

Kuwabara sighed.

"I really wish he would just pull whatever is up his ass and come and see his own niece and nephew." Kuwabara said putting the last gift under the tree.

Hiei looked at all of the gifts and noticed that one was even for him, actually there were a total of five gifts. Hiei realized they must have been getting him a gift each year, but because he hadn't come over, they kept getting him one each year.

Hiei felt guilty.

"Okay, let's go." Hinageshi said, turning and leaving.

"Where?" Hiei said turning around and following her.

"You'll see." she said with a wink.

Hiei followed her until he found himself in front of Yusuke's house.

Hinageshi walked inside without even hesitating. Hiei followed silently behind her. Once inside, he saw there was a party going on. He couldn't help but snicker. It was so like Yusuke to be throwing a wild party. He walked through the crowd of people and even a few demons, both of who he only recongized a handful.

"Hey I'm gonna go and get more booze!" came a voice.

Hiei turned and saw Yusuke's mom, face red and walking a zig zag walking towards the door with Kuwabara's sister.

"Be safe!" Yusuke shouted from another room.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get kidnapped by cross dressers." Shizuru said before the two ladies left.

Hiei snickered before entering the room that Yusuke was at. It was the kitchen and he was helping Keiko make some food.

"Could you check on the cookies." Keiko said as she was making some finger sandwiches.

Yusuke walked over to the oven and peeked.

"They look good to me."

"Are they almost done?" Keiko asked.

"I don't think so." Yusuke said, reaching in and grabbing one off the rack.

He hissed in pain as he seemed to forget that the cookies were hot and almost dropped it. He placed it fast in his mouth before coughing in pain and grabbing a beer and drinking it down quick.

"I didn't say EAT it." Keiko scolded.

"Its done." Yusuke said with a sly grin. "And its delicious."

Keiko shook her head and rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face. She went over and took them out, with mittens and placed them on top of the stove. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Great party...tho I really wish Hiei and Kuwabara could have come." Yusuke said with a sad face.

"You know Kuwabara has work early tomorrow and Hiei...well he just doesn't want to." Keiko said with a frown.

Yusuke sighed.

"I know but I still wish they could come."

"I miss them too." came another voice from the door way.

Yusuke let his wife go to turn around.

"Yo Kurama." Yusuke said walking up to the red head and giving him a 'manly' hug.

"It's been a while. What have you been doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Working on a special Christmas gift." Kurama said with a glint in his eyes.

Yusuke raised an eye brow.

"I'm scared about that..." Yusuke said before chuckling.

"So do you have time to party hardy with the rest of us?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here." Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei watched feeling a bit sad. He hadn't seen his best friend in a very long time and even tho he wasn't a fan of parties and wished he could have at least come to see everyone. Plus he felt a bit bad that he was making Kuwabara and his sister miss out on having some fun with Yusuke and the rest of the gang. However before he could think about it any further, Hinageshi got his attention.

"We have to go. Its almost time." she said looking a bit nervous.

"What do you mean? Almost time for what?" Hiei asked.

However, instead of getting an answer he was surrounded in darkness. Hiei looked around, not sure what what going on but he wasn't liking what might have been happening. He stood in the darkness for a moment until he decided to light his own way.

He created flames in his right hand and looked around. He found that he was in a graveyard. He blinked and didn't know what was going on. He turned around and found a woman with long black hair that was tied up in a bun. She wore a long black outfit that looked like Botan's robe. She had grayish blue eyes and was very beautiful.

"I'm Ayame. I am one of Koenma-sama's ferry girls. And I was sent to show you Christmas future." she said.

Hiei looked at her and then back around him.

"Why am I here?"

She didn't say anything. All she did was point in a direction. He looked at her with narrow eyes. He really didn't like where this was heading. He looked in the direction of where she pointed and saw it was a grave stone. He looked back at her. All she did was nod at him. He looked back and began to walk up to the gravestone. As he got closer he noticed it wasn't just one but two. They were right next to each other.

When he was close enough to read it his eyes widened. One the one tombstone it read:

Here lies Hiei.

Born: Unknown

Died: December 25, 2002

Hiei's eye widened. It couldn't be his, could it? And it didn't even say anything but his name and his death. Where was the sentiaments? Where was the stuff like: 'loving brother' or 'will be missed'?

"This can't be...that's just next year." Hiei said turning around to find the ferry of death right behind him and pointing at the other gravestone.

Hiei almost jumped, having not expecting her to be so close. He slowly turned back around and began to read the other tombstone. His eyes widened. There on the second one, which was next to his was Mukuro's name. Her's read:

Here lies Mukuro.

Born: December 25 date unknown

Died December 25, 2001

"But...that's this year. That's tomorrow...or is it today...what the hell?! Why did you show me? What will happen her? What will happen to me? Tell me!" Hiei said turning around and glaring at the woman.

All she did was point again.

He looked to where she pointed and saw it was the gates to Spirit World.

"No...I'm not going...You can't make me. It's not my time yet. Its not my time!" growled Hiei jumping at her, however she vanished.

Hiei found himself on the floor to his room. He blinked and and looked around. The sun was slowly shining through his window. He sat up and looked around. He didn't know if he had the worst nightmare of his life or if it really did happen. However, all he knew was it had opened his eyes.

He got up and rushed out of his house. He didn't care if he looked like a mess. He had to make things right. He had to do many things and he had to do it quickly.

There was a knock on the door. Kuwabara yawned as he walked up to his door and opened it. He blinked as he found Hiei standing at his door wearing his clothes as if he had slept in them.

"Hiei...are you okay? It's 6 o'clock." Kuwabara said, a bit of worry in his eyes.

"We are closed today." Hiei said just bluntly before turning around and leaving.

Kuwabara blinked at the back of Hiei's head.

"Wait...huh?" Kuwabara said, not sure what to say or do for that matter.

"I'll be back later for dinner." Hiei said before vanishing.

Kuwabara blinked a few more times before a huge grin came across his face.

Yusuke grumbled as he heard someone ringing his door bell. He had a major hang over from the night before and couldn't understand how anyone would be ringing his bell this early in the morning.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yusuke grumbled as he opened the door.

However he woke up after seening a snickering Hiei at his door.

"Hiei! Hey! Merry Christmas!" he said before his smile fell.

"Wait...is everything okay?" he asked after really seeing how Hiei looked.

"Is Kurama here?" Hiei asked.

As if on cue, the red head came out from behind Yusuke with a smile.

"Ah, Merry Christmas Hiei."

"Same. Now you need to help me with something." Hiei said giving Kurama a stern look.

As if Kurama knew what his friend was thinking he grabbed his coat and walked outside.

"Make sure to go to Kuwabara's house tonight." Kurama said to Yusuke, giving the confused young man a wink.

Yusuke just stood there not sure what was going on, however he had a feeling it was something good. He closed the door and went to contact Kuwabara and plan a party.

Hiei and Kurama walked up to the familiar tower where his love lived in. It looked like no one was taking care of it for the last five years or so. Hiei looked over at Kurama who nodded and the two of them went into the tower. It wasn't hard to go through the tower as it seemed no one was guarding it. Hiei walked down the familiar hallways until he reached her room. He let out a long sigh. He reached for the door knob but faultered for a bit.

Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder and gave his best friend a warm smile. Hiei looked at him before giving him one back before opening the door.

There he found the woman he loved in that chair, thin and looking as if she was going to die any minute. Hiei rushed in and went on to the chair. He gently took her into his arms and held her close. Mukuro stirred in his arms. She moaned as her eyes opened and she blinked up at him. Her eyes looked as if she saw a ghost but was happy about it.

"H-Hiei..." she croaked.

Her voice sounded as if she hadn't used it in so very long.

"I know. And I will take care of it. I should have known." Hiei said before turning around and finding that 'gift' he had given her so long ago for her birthday.

There was the man who had tortmented her during her childhood. It seemed that she couldn't kill him because of that mind control. However, not only that, it was that same mind control that forced her to not marry him. That sick bastard had talked her into thinking she was not worthy to be happy.

Without letting Mukuro go, he lifted his one hand and with a flick of his wrist he burned off the man's head. His screams echoed through out the room and were pure bliss to Hiei's ears until they finally died out and the body crumbled into ash. Hiei turned back to look at the woman in his arms.

"I told you. Only I can have you and I will be the one to protect you. Forever." Hiei said before leaning in and kissing her.

"Hiei..." she whispered before crying happy tears.

Kurama stood there with a wide grin on his face.

"Your plan worked."

Kurama glanced over to find a teenage Koenma standing next to him.

"I thought something was wrong and I had to look into it. I'm just mad that I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Better now then never." Koenma said with a smile.

He cleared his throat catching both Hiei and Mukuro's attention.

"If you still have the rings, we can finish what was started five years ago." Koenma said with a smile.

Kuwabara pulled out the ham out of the oven and placed it on the table. It was a great Christmas, however it was almost time for dinner and Hiei hadn't come back, like he had promised. He was starting to worry. Yusuke had called him earlier telling him that the old gang was getting back together and spending Christmas as 'his' house. Kuwabara didn't mind as he had gotten a big ham just incase.

Yusuke and his wife, Keiko; were already here with their daughter Hinata who was playing with Yukki. Yukina was laughing with Keiko and even Botan was over. She seemed to have a snicker on her lips as if she knew something and wasn't sharing. However Kuwabara shurgged the feeling off and set up the table and everything else.

There was a knock on the door. Kuwabara's heart perked up as he hoped that was Hiei. Ever since he found out Yukina was Hiei's sister, he had tried to become friend's with the fire demon; for her sake. It wasn't as hard as he had originally thought it would be however it was still hard at times. He opened the door and he almost fainted.

There stood a grinning Hiei with a smiling Mukuro. Kurama and Koenma were right behind them.

"You'll catch a fly that way." said Koenma with a chuckle.

Kuwabara closed his mouth and stood aside to let the group come in.

"But..wait...huh...?" Kuwabara was able to make out, but that was it.

Everyone else came out and were shocked to see Mukuro and Hiei holding hands; rings on their fingers. Botan's eyes filled with tears of joy and tackle hugged the two.

"Congrats! Finally! I'm sooo happy for the both of you! I'm so happy it worked!" Botan said laughing.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked, however he had a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"It's a long story...but all you need to know is this is going to be a very Merry Christmas." Kurama said with a wink.

Everyone was quiet for a bit before laughter and hugs filled the room. Hiei looked around and felt the happiest in all the years of his life. He looked around the room at friends and his family and then finally at the love of his life.

'I really need to see look up that 'A Christmas Carol' thing...' Hiei thought before chuckling and then laughing to himself.

It was the best Christmas for all and Mukuro's favorite birthday.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Now two things. One. Mukuro's birthday is really not on Christmas but I figured it would be cool and it would work with in the story if I made it so. Two. I calculated the dates on the tombstone by adding seven years after 1994, which was year the manga ended. Plus in the manga Yukina was living with Kuwabara. Sooo yeah ^_^.

Anyway, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and I shall try to either update one of my stories or post a New Year's story...

Thank you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
